undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Extinction/Chapter 5
Ragnarok is the fifth chapter of Extinction and the fifth part of Volume 1. It will be released soon ig cuz Jon handed Ramsay his fucking ass. In a look back into the past, the chapter explores the ordinary life of Conner Kilderry before the outbreak. His childhood and rise to adulthood will be shown, along with the beginning of his eventual downfall. Ragnarok (Preview) Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. - Norman Cousins ---- They were never the happiest couple. They loved each other, that was without a doubt. Still, they weren’t without their problems. Their biggest, perhaps, was how they were polar opposites of each other. She was easy going, he was stubborn. She was introverted, he was extroverted. In nearly every category they were different. Their differences led to disagreements, which in turn led to agreements. Yet, for some odd reason, they could never leave each other. At the end of every night they laid embraced, their love eternal and never ending. Love is a crazy thing, hard to explain. Their love was hard to define; yet, here they are in another delivery room. Their first time was…..well, rough. She was having panic attacks due to the unbelievable pain; he was panicking because he didn’t know what the hell to do. After hours of screaming and pushing, however, they gave birth to a beautiful child. And now, a few years later, here they are again. Her screams of agony cover the room. He wished he could bear her pain. He can’t even imagine what it’s like to push a child out of your body. As selfish as it may be, it were these times were he was happy he was a male. He watched his wife go through unbearable pain for countless, sorrowful hours. Overtime he began to think that it wasn’t worth it. They didn’t need a kid, right? They could've just adopted. Why on earth would he subject her to this pain? He knows he shouldn’t feel such guilt, yet watching her just sent a pit into his stomach. The pain was not futile. After hours of pain, after months of preparation, the moment has finally arrived: he was a father. He imagined this scene countless times in his head, he studied on what it was going to initially seem like, and even than he wasn’t prepared for seeing his child for the first time. A living, breathing, healthy baby boy. The father nearly collapsed at the sight of his baby boy, wrapped up in his mother’s warm arms. He can still barely get over the event he has just witnessed. A real human being came out of his wife after being grown inside her….he doesn’t even know how that could be real, how it can be so natural. Just like last time, he felt an epiphany, as if there was something bigger than them all. It was the cries of his boy that dragged him back to reality. He approached his family, tears fresh in his eyes. “He’s beautiful.” There was no need to lie. The boy had his mother’s eyes; big, blushful green, filled with life. Looking into his son’s eyes, the father had a sense of joy he hasn’t felt in a long time, as if life was resurrected within him. “He’s so beautiful.” Both parents watch their child move his little fingers in frenetic manner. The parents glanced at each other, each with the same question. What were they to name this child? ---- “Conner Kilderry.” No response. Typical. “Conner Kilderry.” It takes a moment for the teacher to finally hear the response he’s been waiting for. “Here.” He glances his eyes towards the source. The boy in the back corner, isolated from the rest of the classroom. Shaggy, nearly neck long brown hair, tired blue eyes, too scrawny and pale skin were what defined Conner Kilderry. The teacher felt bad for him. He was a brilliant student--when he tried. Brilliant but lazy. Sad, really. Not as if Conner cares. It’s not as if Conner has a reason to care. What’s the point? Conner, despite his average intelligence, knew he was smarter in one key area than the fools around him: he knew life was pointless. A sad truth but one the young Conner accepted. He may be young but he believed that he knew all of the secrets of life. How people only cared for themselves, how his existence doesn’t matter, how rules are pointless, Conner knew everything there was to know. In other words, he was a teenager in the rebellious phase. For the remaining time in this sad existence of a class, Conner follows a cycle of activities. He draws pointless doodles in his notebook, awkwardly stares at the girls around him with thoughts he definitely shouldn’t have, glances at the snail paced clock, wonders how to get away with the murder of his teacher. The twenty minutes between than and the bell ringing felt like an eternity. Once he heard the glorious ring, Conner lept from his seat, letting out a relieved sigh that freedom was his. While his peers slowly packed in favor of chatting with those around them, Conner made his way for the door. He was nearly out when the sound of his name stopped him in his tracks. Conner turned his attention towards the teacher, whose pitiful eyes made the boy uncomfortable. “Conner, I would like to talk with you.” Despite his universal hatred of all teachers, Conner would admit that Mr. Barnes was the least deserving of such hatred. He was younger than the others, in his late twenties. His youth and natural bonding with the children earned him the reputation of the “cool teacher”. All the girls swooned over him, the guys wanted to be him. Barnes remained silent until the classroom emptied out, leaving only Conner and him. “How are you, Conner?” The question was genuine, and as such, the teenage Conner hated it. “I’m here.” “Ah, yes, here. In hell. A terrible fate, I know.” Barnes flashed a smile to the unresponsive boy. “I am serious, though, Conner.” “Why do you care?” “Why shouldn’t I?” “I’m fine.” The words came in delay and unconvincing. Barnes was not a fool. Even teachers were young once, and as such, he saw through boyish lies. Still, Barnes knew better than to pester further. “Why are you asking?” “I think you’re a smart kid, Conner. I really do.” “Aw, I’m touched.” “And yet you have to be one of my laziest students.” “Oh.” “I’m being serious, Conner. You have so much potential--” “You say that to every kid.” “And each time I mean it.” Barnes gestures for Conner to take a seat, an honor that Conner accepts. He watches as Barnes places a paper in front of him. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Conner remembers the paper well. It detailed the duality of life, morality and the complicated themes hidden within the book. Like most of his written papers, Conner scored an ‘A’. “You write beautifully, and I mean that. You have talent.” “Thank you.” “You’re not the only talented person I’ve ever met. Throughout my life I’ve met many people of talent. Do you wanna know how many of them did good in life without discipline?” “Zero…” Conner hesitated in answering even with the knowledge of what it would be. “Yes, Conner. Zero. Tell me, what was the last homework you did?” “I don’t know.” “Have you started our next assignment?” “Not yet.” “And why is that, Conner?” “I don’t know.” The answer was simple: Conner did not care. Schoolwork bored him. He could care less about responsibility. All he wants to do is live his life. “You’re what, fifteen? You think you know the world, but believe me, you don’t. You’re not going to make it, at least if you keep acting like this.” “You’re a great encouragement.” The sarcasm was not well met. “It’s the truth. The world is not a place where you can slack. The people who succeed do not do so with talent, but with hardwork. There are some morons who are successful because they worked for it! They do their work, they’re respectful, they listen. Talent guarantees you nothing in this life. I’m sure Shane would agree with me.” Barnes kept noticing Conner’s glances to the door. He hoped Conner would take some of this to heart, but it’s almost impossible for a teacher to break through to a young teenanger. Knowing when enough was enough, Barnes rested his case. “You can go, Conner.” Immediately Conner was out the doors, no words spoken. There’s a lot Conner hates in life, but being talked down on is amongst the top. Who does Mr. Barnes think he is? Conner can live however he damn pleases. Tired and pissed off, Conner takes his frustration out on a stray soda can. He really hates people, especially adults. He also hates school...and life….and just about everything. Really, everything just about sucks. Halfway down the halls, Conner remained alone, focused on the walkman in his hands. As the music entered his headphones, Conner felt ascended from a school of fakes, as if he was on an alternate world where he did not have to deal with the hypocrites he is surrounded with. Smells Like Teen Spirit. At his locker, Conner hoped he’d be able to slip away unnoticed. Luck never seemed to favor Conner. As a hand slapped his shoulder, Conner turned to confront Charles, fellow classmate and a kid Conner did not hate. “Conner! How was school today?” “I’m suicidal.” Conner was known for his dry remarks. The dark humor wasn’t for everyone. “Same as usual, got it.” “I’m glad that’s taken as a joke.” “I thought everything was?” “Taken as or is?” “Does it matter?” Charles skipped past Conner’s dry comments. “Are you coming tonight?” “I don’t know. I’m pretty tired.” Conner bit his lip. “And I don’t like people.” “It’s not a party. It’s just me, you and the boys.” The boys were kids Conner did not hate. Not that he liked them, but he could tolerate them. Charles had them over once a week to do a “bible study”. Conner was an on and off attender due to his disliking of socializing; but he did love the feeling when he attended. The feeling of being enlightened, that is. “Sure.” He’d probably regret it, but what the hell? Not like Conner has any other plans other than sitting in his room. Besides, he needs friends. ---- |next = '' }}